


Shattered

by Lockandk3yfiction



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: "I miss you.""I'm sorry.""I love you."
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Undisclosed





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd.
> 
> Lucy's ex is up in the air and can be whoever you want, honestly.

"I miss you."

She types it out and she deletes it again.

"I'm sorry."

Another uncalled for and unnecessary apology. She did nothing wrong; neither of them did. So why does it hurt this way?

"I love you."

The words go unsaid, unable to come to light. There's no room for love anymore. No sweet nothings and no hopeful conversation.

What more was there to say? What could she say when there was so much she didn't understand?

Lucy inhaled a much needed breath, the phone in her hands shaking with each tremble of her fingers. Tears welled in her eyes not for the first time that night. Nor will they be the last tears that she sheds.

She had a shattered heart, each shard adding to the stabbing pain in her lungs. Lucy gasps for air as if she couldn’t breathe. Her watery eyes blinded her, kept her from seeing the truth. That’s it’s over. No more soft kisses; no more whispered promises. Gone was the warmth of another body cuddled under the blanket. Gone was that joyful laugh and giddy smile shining brightly her way.

Lucy’s grip tightens around the phone in her hands, bringing the object up to her forehead. Choking on a sob, Lucy cries. She wails into the emptiness of her much too large apartment. Crouched on the cold floor, photographs torn from their frames and littered at her feet. Lucy screams out at no one, not a single body to grieve to.

Lucy is left alone in excruciating pain that felt oh so familiar and yet so foreign.

Broken and Heartless.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate it, you are welcome. <3


End file.
